


[譯文]調適期(Adjustment)

by Loquor



Series: seperis的ST重啟系列 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Mental Coercion, Pon Farr, Telepathy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loquor/pseuds/Loquor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>愛荷華那事的數週後。能心靈感應不見得會讓事情更順利些。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[譯文]調適期(Adjustment)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Adjustment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/436845) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



> 此篇為seperis所創作的The Reboot Series系列作之二，系列作之一《（假以時日）終至千里》You'll Get There in the End (It Just Takes a While)的譯者為Marga，感謝她的翻譯讓我知道了這部作品。  
> 翻譯這個系列的過程讓我對作品，甚至是原先TOS及AOS的二人有了更深一層的感觸，也更加佩服作者seperis創作了這樣一個完整的世界，希望我的版本沒有辜負了作者跟它。  
> I'm so honored, so proud to have the chance translating such a beautiful and epic story series. Hope I didn't just ruin these beautiful moments of the series.

McCoy醫官盯著掃瞄報告陷入沉思，卻沒忘記在Jim用得去值班當藉口逃出醫務室時給他一個怒容。Spock暗暗希望自己也能這麼做──當醫官用那像是因數日沒有得到充足休息而滿是不快的眼神掃向他的時候。

「我很不喜歡這些數據。」

Spock再次看向報告。「它們都在正常範圍內……」

「沒錯，這結果我們都能接受。直到他開始引述那個瓦肯改革前詩人Sulkar的句子，然後刺激的來了，前頭葉加上超知覺中心的高度活躍反應。如果Jim以前會去讀什麼謳揚沙塵暮色榮光的瓦肯詩歌，我現在就吃了這台醫療再生儀。」

Spock掃視著那部再生儀一會。「醫生……」

「我總能拿它揍你一頓。」

Spock將他的雙手反鎖於背後。「我理解你的未竟之語，醫生。整個整合過程既非二元般壁壘分明、也不能預先估測可能發展。然而……」

「然而，」McCoy醫官續道，闔上螢幕。「我們將嚴重違反病患保密協議，而那最好在我辦公室做，有酒為伴更佳。來吧，Spock先生，真不幸你接下來沒有另一個班需要值。」

跟隨McCoy醫官到他的辦公室，Spock考慮過忽略那張讓給他的椅子(被踢向他，要不是Spock已經關門的話，非常有可能飛出去)，但他選擇將椅子放回桌邊原處並坐下。即使實際提供的飲料是咖啡而非合成酒精，他有種McCoy醫官可能會更加能言善道的預感。

「這並未違反保密協議，」Spock在McCoy醫官遲遲沒有坐定、且無意義地持續在書櫃上的古代醫學文本與資料平板之間徘徊時提出。「我將在各層面上協助你所要求的……」

「你能讓他一口氣睡超過四個小時嗎？」McCoy醫官倏答，手指勾出《格雷氏解剖學》的皮質書脊。「自從你們兩個回來之後已經過了將近三週，沒錯，他現在是沒有犯傻到跑去一頭撞爛死神大門，這很好。但我可不會將慣性失眠當成那種我能拋在腦後不理的改善。」

「那會過去的。」在McCoy醫官的銳利瞪視下，Spock發現自己後悔將自己排到了β班。「McCoy醫官……」

「估個時間給我，Spock。」

「完整整合約需六週，」Spock思索片刻後回答。「通常會在隔離期間即完成進展，但情況……」

「很怪，我知道，這我懂。」重重摔進椅子裡，McCoy醫官對著自己的桌面皺眉。「你和我一樣清楚，他不會吃我之前給的鎮定劑；我們正在跑外交行程，所以我也不擔心他的工作表現……」

「當他值勤時，有一些方式可以──控制住症狀。」

McCoy醫官給了Spock平板的一眼。「嗯哼。」

Jim心靈上的失衡也影響著Spock，但有所警覺不代表能避免偶發性的表徵無法掌控地隨機出現。McCoy醫官眨動著眼睛。「你知道，上一次你做出這種表情的時候，你正在艦橋上試圖謀殺Jim。」

Spock闔上雙眼，深呼吸。「我──道歉。我並未意圖要──」

「別。」坐回自己的椅子上，McCoy醫官以令人失措的銳利眼神研究著他。

「所以你下愛荷華那次，不是為了盡某種怪異的瓦肯義務。這倒是當初你在推銷你那瘋狂計畫時，我沒能發現的新鮮訊息。」

「我不懂你所指為何。」

「喔你懂。」拿起咖啡，McCoy醫官啜了一口，褐色眼珠沒有離開過Spock。過了一會，他頷首，幾乎像在自語。「對了，所以。那些安眠藥很溫和，每六小時吃一次。當它們失效──而它們一定會，因為他身體適藥起來很快──過來找我好讓我合成些替代藥劑。他對醫藥庫裡四分之三的藥劑都有過敏反應，所以我得更有創意些。他現在的新陳代謝速率飆得超高，所以需要給他吃平常兩倍的劑量，就差不多是每次我逮到他一團糟時硬塞給他的那些。當他分心時記得放些食物在他面前，那通常有點效果。如果他變得急躁了，你又沒空管他的話，把他丟給Evans到健身房去耗上幾小時，那傢伙永遠玩不膩。」

Spock記下這些資訊，然後遲疑著。「為什麼你要告知我這些？」

McCoy忽然笑了，這是一個令人訝異的親近表情，一個Spock曾見過經常朝著Jim、朝著Chekov少尉、而最近常對著Uhura上尉，只從未向他表露過的神態情緒。「好吧，一件有趣的事。Nyota告訴了我 _ **koon-ut kal-if-fee**_ 註1 的真意了，Spock先生。」

 

* * *

 

目前尚未有合適的方案替代以消耗精力來平衡心理負面狀態。Spock在他們認識的第一年裡研究過Jim這方面星艦學院以及醫療記錄的相關資料。在三年間，不論課業壓力多重，Jim從未有一學期沒有試圖以肢體挑釁作為發洩管道；另外加上他懷疑Jim本身沒有自覺的、同樣為達成該目的而經常進行的求愛行為。Jim需要讓身心極度疲憊，而他必須讓自己耗盡全身過剩精力才做得到。

於是Jim最終會對它產生興趣就不特別令人驚訝了，不論Spock能強迫他睡多久，他會在每天早上的冥想與休息之前第一時間去做。但Spock仍承認，學習操作並穩定揮擊瓦肯古武器lirpa註2會是一項全新的嘗試。

「聽著，」Jim說著，帶著血絲的藍眼瞪著Spock，淡淡的陰影貼著他眼下脆弱的肌理。「你說過這對你來說像冥想一樣，我是指，我記得它對你的效果相似，所以別在那光傻站著了，來帶我過一遍流程，我的身體還沒記住怎麼使用它。」

Spock遲疑了。「這武器對初學者而言過於危險，」他委婉答道。Jim並不算是真正意義上的初學者，但也沒有其他更好的詞可以替代。「此項目的修習需要把握住兩者的平衡──」

「廢話跟更多的廢話。」Jim吐槽，以一種如果是其他人來做會變成一場災難的速度迅速揮動，刀面在他向下揮擊又轉而向上所造成的弧光上閃動，他始終沒有失去過平衡。「除了廢話還是廢話，我懂。你就只要……從第一組動作開始然後陪我練完一遍就好。你能做到嗎？或是幫我練習有損你的尊嚴？」

Spock穩定地吸了口氣，接著卸下Jim的lirpa。在他發出抗議前抓住他的肩，將他轉向鏡子。「很好。」Spock回應，將手置於那窄臀上並避免接觸到任何一片肌膚。他們沒有人能承受分心帶來的後果。「我們先從你的姿勢開始，善用你的記憶，並讓你的身體依樣展現出來，這，」碰著Jim的手肘直到它升高0.5公分護住他的左側為止。「還有這，」指尖輕壓以伸直他的背。「現在我們開始第一項練習。」

藍眼睛閃動著，緊鎖不放右舷牆上大鏡子裡映照出的Spock的眼。汗濕的頭髮貼伏在前額，穿舊的運動衫濕黏在背上，lirpa被持於一手延伸出去，肌肉為了維持住姿勢每分每秒都在顫抖著。

Spock踱步在他周圍，一邊調整他手臂的曲線，一邊將lirpa尖端向上調整0.25公分。「維持住這個形態。」

Jim一轉身，輕鬆地以前腳掌為支點平衡身體重心，手中lirpa快速劃出一個寬闊的弧。一開始加速時，急躁讓他的步伐有些踉蹌；但到達極速後他的動作可說沒有瑕疵，比Spock曾見過任何手持如此笨重武器的人類都要迅捷。當他進行第二次揮擊時，Spock後退了一步，然後再一步，看著Jim在簡單的幾個移轉間以近乎完美的身形讓初學者的制式動作有如舞蹈一般。

突然地，Jim旋轉起來，進入一組完全不同的動作。回過神來，Spock瞥見藍眼中的釉色一閃而逝，他探向Jim的心靈，尋找激發他做出這組動作的記憶。這是一組中等難度、當初學者已然足夠熟悉武器時為建立起平衡感而設計的動作。Jim的身體掙扎著去配合記憶，動作間的轉換粗糙但又驚人地正確。

這是個極為考驗肌體的運動，而Spock直等到Jim肌肉的震顫變得過於明顯、lirpa在揮動時尖端險險略過地板、變得笨拙的反手動作幾近擦傷Jim小腿上的脆弱表皮，才抓住Jim舉肩投擲動作的一瞬迅速移近，在Jim能移動他已然不穩的抓握前卸除他的武器。「夠了。」

一從lirpa的重量中解脫，Jim扭轉身體，重重踹向Spock的膝蓋將其拐倒在地。Spock將lirpa擊滑至一旁，快速避過膝蓋對他胸口的攻勢，起身抓住Jim的拳頭後將他甩到牆上釘住。Spock探向Jim被蒙蔽的心靈一角，暫時阻隔住正影響他的記憶，直到Jim身體開始哆嗦，雙眼變得清明。

「足夠了。」Spock說著，訝異於自己聲音中的溫柔。放開Jim的手腕，他後退一步，Jim滑坐到地板上後點點頭，把頭埋在膝間休息。將lirpa置於一旁，Spock回身後發現Jim沒有移動。「Jim？」

Jim抬起頭。儘管獲得了更大的成功，Spock能察覺到他正再次與洶湧而來的記憶對抗。Spock伸出手將Jim拉起身，並在Jim抽身前允許他自己奢侈地享受Jim倚在他身上的片刻。

「你應該進食及休息。」Spock在Jim撿起一條毛巾草草擦著臉時說道。

「我處理公文時會順便吃點的。」Jim在把毛巾搭在肩膀時說，沒有看著Spock。「明早見？」

Spock猶疑後緩慢頷首。「當然。」

 

* * *

 

臨近午夜，Spock模糊感受到Jim的低落情緒正在艦船內移動，最終他強迫自己離開艙房跟上。並不訝異於發現Jim如剛進企業號時殘留至今的習慣一般，在該就寢的時間待在副控室裡編寫戰術模擬場景。

門開時Jim沒有抬頭。「我不累。」

「我們對『累』字的解譯並不一致，艦長。」Spock說，不去理會一閃而逝的刺痛。Jim在椅子裡緩慢地回過身，一手撐在椅背上，半闔的眼研究著Spock。

「資料庫的戰術模擬糟透了。」

「那能等。」

Jim的眼睛瞇得更細了，定定看著Spock的眼睛，但他站起來，存檔並關上系統。他踏出第一步時輕微晃了一下，然後邊甩動身體邊跟著Spock進入高速電梯。

「你又做了有關瓦肯的夢。」Jim粗聲道。「我不認為你會……想要有其他觀眾在場。」

「我懂了。」

當Spock往電腦輸入他們的目的地時，Jim倚在牆邊。在困擾他的不僅只那些記憶，過去三天，Spock驚訝地發現自己越來越習慣於用混亂來隱藏他的思緒。這能讓他在自行解析時更容易些，但Jim還是會發現的。身為人類，Jim沒有瓦肯人那種甚至在連結伴侶間也會存在的天生精神屏障，但每一次Spock在他們共享的被動意識間，積極地碰觸Jim的思緒時，Jim總是感受得到。

在他人生裡第一次，Spock感受到低潮──以冥想也無法驅散、用邏輯也無法調整的持續挫折感。即使是因為Jim的要求，維持這個程度的距離對瓦肯人來說並不自然。他忍不住認為一生的時光將永遠懸停在Jim刻意離開的一臂之外。

門一開啟，Spock讓Jim先走出電梯。「我收到另一件關於是否舉辦第二屆棋賽的詢問。」Spock說道，抓住Jim的注意力。「我假設你會考慮？」

Jim笑了。「這嘛，去年那時我接任指揮官多久，三個月？──接著爆發了五場毆鬥、三件入室潑漆塗鴉，總冠軍出爐時，我還得把輪機部半數以上的成員丟進禁閉室裡。天殺的我們當然要再辦一次。」

「我已然設想你會如此希望，並寄給你暫定在下個月任務交接間隔的日期選項。當然，我自己這次將不會參賽。」

Jim在他們經過轉角時假笑。「考慮到我為了保護你還把Scotty關禁閉？這應該是個好主意。」笑意在他們停駐時消褪。「這邊不是我的艙房。」

「是我的。」打開艙門，Spock輕柔地催促Jim進門，然後在他們身後鎖住。當然Jim的權限能蓋過它，但要分散他的心思也很容易。將Jim推至門上，Spock在Jim能發出抗議前吻上他。

閃動的希望與愉悅讓他驚訝地稍微後退，但不足以讓他放任Jim離開門邊。「Jim？」

「別……我們在談心這方面實在不太行。」Jim邊說著邊靠向他，柔軟的嘴唇毫無猶疑，每一條神經都在鳴動著歡迎。不同於在pon farr時為熱意驅動，Jim的疲憊如同廣播一般清晰響亮。這一次甜美而緩慢，幾近舒適，就像Spock(非邏輯地)冀望他們有天能彼此相隨相伴。在呼息間，Jim退了開，紅腫的嘴唇彎起一抹疲倦的微笑。「天啊，你就跟我一樣累。」

「是的。」

將Spock推開，Jim脫掉他的外衣，將它甩向大概是椅子的方向，沒費心去確認它是否順利著陸。「這件……事也讓你一直睡不著？」

Spock猶豫了，他想答不，但這答案比起事實更像謊言。對他來說，為了休息而去阻隔連結的想法才是癥結所在，但他能做的跟他想要的非常不同。「來床上。」他改答道，撫上Jim的襯衣，在Jim懶洋洋地親上他之前剝去它，經由Spock的雙手每一次的撫觸間的不斷升溫，Jim邊協助他邊回以更多的熱情。不過數秒，Jim的心靈在Spock將他安放在自己床上後便陷入舒適且滿足的沉眠，而Spock發現自己也許在一開始就使用了錯誤的方式去處理問題。

 

* * *

 

「我們應該討論我們關係的狀態。」

Jim摸向Spock的枕頭並把自己埋到毯子裡。「喔天啊我恨你，現在幾點了？」

「現在時刻是1000。」Jim一臉驚慌地坐起身。「我已更動你的值班時間。」

「在我還睡著的時候。」

「是的。」Spock等待，看著Jim在發怒跟睡回籠覺的強烈欲望間掙扎。「你感到飢餓嗎？」

Jim窩在毯子裡瞪著他好一會。「Spock……」

記起McCoy醫官的囑咐，Spock將餐盤安放到床上後轉至另一側。基於餐點通常不應在床上被食用，Spock並不認為Jim尚未完全清醒時能吃進多少。Spock交叉雙腿在床尾坐下，他等待著直到Jim撿起一片水果。「你之前沒有睡。」

「我有安眠藥。」

「你沒有吃那些藥。」

「我起不來。」茫然地吃了第二片，Jim嘆著氣別開臉。「我沒辦法在吃它們的時候振作起來。」

Spock在心裡解譯並緊張起來。在每晚冥想後，Jim睡眠時的心靈能負擔更多整合他們那些記憶的工作，但其副作用是他淺眠時快速動眼期的經歷會非常地──讓人不快。那裡有著Spock傾向盡量避免去碰觸的記憶，而Jim睡眠時的心靈將無法防禦它們入侵。「我懂了。」

Jim聳聳肩。「Uhura給了我一些關於整合過程的文本，而且我們還一同探詢了其中一些內容更加模糊的脈絡。我知道……」

「你應該來找我的。」

Jim停住，嘴裡塞著一片土司，雙眼大睜。「而詢問Uhura是不好的因為？」

「這……並非如此。」Spock雙手合十，重新控制住他自己。「我……更希望你能問我，這是我的……」

「責任？」Jim放棄那片土司，把毯子踢回去。「是啊，我知道這都關係到……」

「這是我的權利，」Spock說，在Jim能退得更遠前強迫自己吐出字句。「跟你一起。」

Jim呼出一口氣。「我們一起冥想一起談話還一起練習lirpa……」

「而你仍舊每夜徘徊在艦上企求心靈出口。」Spock執著地說。「我不能接受，即使是在整合過程裡的短暫期間也不行。整個過程……」

「我知道這對你也不好。」Jim打斷，撿起他的土司，Jim將它放回餐盤，拒絕抬起目光。「我真的……當我同意這整件事的時候，我不知道它會這麼影響你。」

Spock盯著餐盤過了幾秒，想著Jim的官能失調是否由於缺乏睡眠而更為嚴重。「我相信如果我們能維持密切的聯繫，整合過程應該會更為輕鬆。你昨夜的睡眠並無異常，不是嗎？」

Jim遲疑著，帶著興味的一瞥。「沒錯，的確是。」

「因此直至整合完成前，我們共用艙房應是符合邏輯的建議。萬一夢境變得混亂破碎亦或你的精神又被記憶所擾時，我能弭平那些傷害。」

Jim心不在焉地拾起又一片水果吃著。「如果我無論如何都害得你不能睡著，那麼我想試試也無妨。」

Spock深吸一口氣，掩飾他的放鬆。「你若結束進食，健身房目前無人使用。」

Jim向下一瞄空盤，眉毛因困惑而皺在一起。Spock在心裡記住要為了McCoy醫官的建議而向他道謝。「唔嗯。」將餐盤推到一旁，Jim一手支著向後仰。「我現在真的一點也不累。」

Spock試圖理解這個顯而易見的句子。Jim嘆了口氣，他赤著的腳將餐盤踢離床邊後輕鬆跪立起來。在Spock能將Jim的意圖完整輸進腦內前，他發現自己已經伸展在他的床上、看著上方閃耀著愉快的藍眼，而Jim正跨坐在他的腰間。

「讓我們再試一次。」Jim說，一手撐在床上，呼出的氣息在他唇邊徘徊。 _ **我想找床來上，有異議嗎，中校？**_

單是他心靈的觸碰就已足夠，感官近乎極端飢渴，Spock抓住他，欲求的火熱脈動在他皮膚上蔓延並纏繞在他們之間。 _ **一點也不。**_

 

 

完 

**Author's Note:**

> 註1 koon-ut kal-if-fee：結婚或決鬥  
> 註2 lirpa：決鬥時也會使用到的武器，長相可自行搜尋


End file.
